Problems in Life
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sequel to To Come and Go. Troy's marrying the love of his life, Gabriella Montez. They struggle from losing a job to wedding plans to Troy's exgirlfriend. Troyella.


**Title: **_Problems in Life  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**Summary:** Troy's marrying the love of his life, Gabriella Montez. They struggle from losing a job to wedding plans to Troy's ex-girlfriend. Troyella.

_**Sequel of:**To Come and Go_

Since I'm too lazy to repeat what's in To Come and Go, you might wanna read that one too. Anyways, I better start the story.

_**Previously(Last Part In "To Come and Go")-January**_

_"Marry me?" _

_He couldn't take it back now. And he was glad._

_He looked at Gabriella as her eyes grew wide and teary._

_"Oh my lord," I heard her mutter._

_No one said anything, customers around them pretended not to be observing them._

_"Yes!" she threw her arms around Troy._

_Troy let out a breath he didn't even noticed that he had held._

_He grinned from ear-to-ear, he was soon gonna marry the love of his life.

* * *

_

Troy walked me to the door.

"I'll pick you up after basketball practise," Troy whispered as he kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"Good night," she called as he walked back to his car.

"Night!" he shouted back.

I smiled once more before heading inside.

"What's the celebration?" my friend Jennifer teased.

"I'm getting married!" the twenty-two years old said excitedly.

"Troy?"

"Yep!" Gabriella threw her arms around her friend and hugged her.

"Gabs---a lil---har—d to--- breathe----"

"Oh, sorry," Gabriella said sheepishly.

Jen laughed, "Come on, let's go celebrate."

"Where Mark?" Gabriella asked about Jen's boyfriend as she pulled Gabby out the door.

"Went out with some friends, I think."

Gabriella laughed at how clueless her friend was.

"So when's the wedding date?"

"Jen! He just proposed a few hours ago, would you relax!" Gabriella joked.

"Well, sor-ry for being excited," Jen said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'm starving," Jen said pulling Gabriella into a restaurant.

The Next Day- Troy's Mansion/Huge House

"Woah this place is huge," Gabriella said.

"It's not that big," Troy said.

Garbriella looked at him.

"Okay, so it's _kinda_ big."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, Jen needed help cleaning at four in the morning."

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchen."

"Afternoon, Troy. Back so early?" the cook, Matt said wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Yeah. Matt, this is Gabriella."

"Ahhh, the famous Gabriella Montez. Born on February 2, (insert year) at midnight, born to Maria and Richard Montez. Born in California. Teaches chemistry at (insert school), enjoys to sing. Mom moved to New Jersey, Dad joined the army. Met my friend here---pointing to Troy---at a ski lodge. Went to East High together. Troy didn't ask you out 'til three months after you met. Discovered Troy's secret talent, singing. Dated for the rest of your East High school years, Troy broke up with you at graduation... You get the point," Matt said.

Gabriella laughed while Troy turned a slight shade of pink.

"So anyone hungry?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Troy said.

"So what's on the menu today?" Gabriella asked sitting on one of the high stools, and drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Anything for the love of Troy's life," Matt laughed.

"Um, I'll have (insert foods), and a coke?"

"Comin' right up! What about you, Troy?"

"The usuals," Troy said sitting on a stool beside Gabriella.

"So when do you want the wedding?" Gabriella asked Troy as they ate their food in the den while watching television.

"A summer wedding? What did you think of?" Troy said.

"Summer or autumn."

Troy nodded in approval.

"Autumn would be good, not too hot," Troy said.

"September? October?" Gabby suggested.

"End of September? Or maybe early October..." Troy thought out loud.

"October 5?" Gabriella said.

"Sure," Troy said, flipping the channels.

"Go back," Gabriella said suddenly.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

* * *

**Preview:**

**What makes Gabriella's eyes go wide?

* * *

**

I miss Felicity, _not. _Lol.

-bridgette


End file.
